A related art in which a plurality of secondary batteries of which features are different from each other are mounted and a secondary battery to supply power is selected by a relay is known.
For example, in PTL 1, a lithium-ion battery and a lead storage battery are mounted in a vehicle, power of the lead storage battery is supplied to a starter via a relay at a time of usual start, and power of the lithium-ion battery is supplied to the starter via the relay at a time of restart after an idling stop.
In addition, in PTL 1, power generated from an alternator is supplied to the lead battery and a vehicle auxiliary device during a usual traveling, and power is supplied from the lithium-ion battery to the vehicle auxiliary device and the like during the idling stop.
Currently, the reliability of power supply to an electrical component (camera, laser sensor, or the like) is required under the circumstances where the computerization and motorization of a vehicle or the self-driving and obstacle detection of a vehicle are adopted.
As a method for maintaining power supply at a time of abnormality, for example, a plurality of power sources are connected to one load and each of a plurality of loads is connected to one power source in a configuration disclosed in PTL 2. Therefore, the power sources and the loads are electrically disconnected under a predetermined condition.
In PTL 2, continuously maintaining power supply with respect to a load in a different system in which a fault has not occurred is possible even in a case of a failure of the power source and a ground fault or a disconnection of a power supply line.